Hermione Goes to Hogwarts
by half.way.to.crazy
Summary: Hermione always thought she was ordinary untill she recives a letter from a school called Hogwarts, This mysterious school claims she's a witch and that they've accepted her into their school! Hermione's POV of philospher's stone with some changes...
1. Arrival

**A/N: So here it is…. R&R thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ******

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: **

Hermione Granger stared at the wall. It was a wall it was hard. People don't walk through walls, then why did she just see several red haired people and one black haired boy walk through a wall? The very same wall Professor McGonagall had told her to walk through, the only way to get to Platform 9 ¾, she had said. "Honestly!" She grumbled as she poked the wall tentatively. "Only I wizard would think up something as ridiculous as walking through a wall!" As annoyed as she was she waved goodbye to her parents, backed up a bit and ran at the wall. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she slid through the barrier, then all of the sudden a great red steam train with Hogwarts Express across it in gold letters was at the station. There were people everywhere, one boy has a box and when he opened it something with long hairy legs began to crawl out, a girl with red hair begged her mother to be allowed on the train with her brothers, a boy who had a remarkable resemblance to Harry Potter was struggling to bring his trunk aboard. Hermione sighed and climbed aboard.

She walked down the train looking for an empty compartment finally finding one. Hermione sat down and opened _Hogwarts, a history_ after all best to know all she could about the school before they arrived.

Hermione had just gotten to the chapter about the great hall's enchanted ceiling when a rather round first year boy knocked on the compartment door. "H...hello. I'm Neville Longbottom. Have you seen my toad? The boy stammered. "Hello Neville, I haven't but would you like some help looking for him?

Neville seemed very surprised that someone would want to help him but managed to mumble a "Yes". And so ten minutes later she walked into a compartment with one red haired boy name Ronald Weasley and the black haired boy who turned out to be the famous Harry Potter she met for the first time her future best friends, of course she asked them about Neville's toad and ended up showing off her magic. Much to their disappointment she was very good.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short I just wanted to get it out (it's my first fan fiction) hope you like it! **


	2. Nervous

A/N: This chapter will be longer I promise 

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or any of its character's I just like to play with JKR's toys when she's not looking. **

Hermione hopped off the Hogwarts Express and froze. In front of her was Hogwarts castle it was huge, with turrets and so many windows you could never count them all. It was magnificent, it was amazing and Hermione had just realised how scared she really was of this castle and all the people inside it. "It's okay. It's okay." She kept repeating to herself until a sixth year Slytherin who walked by snickered, after that she began to repeat it in her head.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant taller than a doorway was calling. Hermione hurried over not wanting to be left behind. "Yeh' gotta get in the boat now. N'more than four in each." She climbed into the nearest boat, which so happened to have Harry and Ron in it. "Hull-" Harry began to greet her, as Neville tripped and landed next to Ron in their boat. "Neville! Are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed. "Don' fall in the lake now." The giant whose had introduced himself as Hagrid chuckled. "Alrigh' everyone in? FORWARD." And at Hagrid's command the boats all began to move towards Hogwarts. "Keep yer heads down now." Hagrid boomed as they went under a cliff. Everyone except Neville obeyed and with an audible thump Neville's head hit the stone, "Careful" she warned him. As everyone disembarked onto the ledge of rocks and pebbles Hagrid called out "Oi! You." He pointed to Neville. "Is this yer toad?" Then as Neville shuffled over to retrieve Trevor "Don' want ter be losin' him on yer firs' day now." They continued along the passageway until they reached a Oak front door bigger than even Hagrid, who came up to only about halfway as he raised a huge fist and knocked three thunderous times.

A severe looking witch with black hair pulled back tightly opened the door. "Ev'ryone this 'ere is Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced. "Thank you Hagrid, I will lead them from here." She said. Then turning to the first years she said, "The three houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each of you will be sorted into one of them. Your classes, meals, common room and dormitory will be with your house. If you break any rules you will have house points taken away from your house and any reward worthy actions will be awarded house points, whoever has the most house points at the end of the year will be presented the house cup, the house cup is considered a great honour. The sorting ceremony takes place in front of the whole school, just through these doors. The headmaster is making some announcements to the rest of the school right now I will return for you in a few minutes." With that she turned and walked away.

"What do you have to do for the sorting ceremony?" Hermione whispered to a girl name Parvati Patil. "No Idea. Head it was dangerous though." The girl replied. Hermione was full out fearful now. _What kind of test? I'm not ready for a test! I haven't studied…ooohh I knew I should have read _A standard book of spells (Grade 1) _on the train instead of _Hogwarts, a history! _What if I fail? Will they send me back? What will my parents say? _"Wingardium Leviosa, Alohamora… She began to list all the spells she knew, she was so nervous she didn't even notice she was talking out loud again until Parvati snapped at her to be quiet. "Parvati do you have any idea ho-" But she never finished her sentence because just then about twenty ghosts flew into the room. Parvati screamed.

Professor McGonagall came in and told them the sorting was about to start, she explained that they would put on a hat that would pick the house they would be most suited for. Hermione was so nervous at first she didn't hear her name being called Harry had to push her forward and even then she stumbled, stopped, took a deep breath and faced the school.

**A/N: There it is ******** well it's longer at least. My first story so don't expect much teehee… Please review even if it's criticism it helps!**


End file.
